


As Tender and Loyal As A Puppy

by SnowLili



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Mild reference to animal abandonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowLili/pseuds/SnowLili
Summary: Aerith loved Zack. But she knew his heart was big enough for her and all his friends. In which Aerith realised how Zack saved people in more ways than one.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	As Tender and Loyal As A Puppy

i.

The first time Shinra brought Stamp in, Angeal couldn’t take his mind off of how similar Zack and Stamp are. So excited, so restless for something Angeal couldn’t even comprehend as a human. Or at least he thought he’s more human than the reality that befallen him. It astounds him how quickly Zack bonds with Stamp too. The puppy obviously is fond of Zack, jumping excitedly at the mere sight of the Gongaga boy. And Zack makes it a habit to visit the puppy everyday when he’s off mission, feeding every little edible things—thank Gaia they’re edible—to the small creature kept in its decorated cage. Fortunately that puppy doesn’t stop Zack from their regular training routine.

Walking into the Shinra training room, Angeal looks around for the young boy he has started to feel so affectionate of, as if he’s a younger brother he never had. That boy has a penchant for making people feel loved. Zack should have been here though, considering the SOLDIER morning briefing was over since an hour ago. But he’s not, even though Angeal made it clear to meet him there after they’re done. Luckily, it only takes him another minute before Zack literally storms into the room.

“Angeal! You have no idea what happened in the SOLDIER dorm! We just found out Kunsel is the one spreading words about merging Red Leather and Study Group and he’s—“

“Zack,” Angeal cuts him off in his never ending excitement. “I waited for you for practice. Not gossip.”

“Right,” Zack scratches the back of his head sheepishly. “But it’s not gossip. It’s real news and—“

“Zack,” Angeal squints reproachfully. “Training.”

“Right. Training,” Zack nods, finally pulling his sword and picking the VR simulator.

“So what did you learn from the SOLDIER briefing?” Angeal asks, just as formality since he’s literally in charge of this enthusiastic SOLDIER.

“Uh, Stamp loves wet food. Like deboned chicken and turkey,” Zack says while fixing his simulator on. “He literally devours the whole can within five minutes!”

Angeal frowns, looking back at Zack. “The SOLDIERS learn about Stamp’s favourite food?” That doesn’t make sense.

“No, I learn about Stamp’s favourite food. I don’t know what the other SOLDIERS learned.”

Yeah, no wonder it doesn’t make sense. Angeal sighs, dropping his hand from setting the simulator background. “You didn’t concentrate.”

Zack looks apologetic for once, even though Angeal doesn’t buy that. “Zack, you need to focus. This isn’t just any job in Shinra. We uphold the honour—“

“—of a SOLDIER, I get it,” Zack chimes in, as if the same lecture had been reiterated to him many times. Even though, to Zack’s credit, Angeal truly did. “But Angeal, it’s the same lecture of how prestigious SOLDIERS are and how we should fight for Shinra. I just want to be a hero.”

“Then embrace that dream. And whatever happens, protect your honour as a SOLDIER.”

* * *

As it so happens, Angeal is not human. The reality smashes him with such clarity that it feels like none of his twenty-five years of life matters anymore. He’s not sure how everything about his life has amounted to nothing. But it has. The memory of each baby steps, each first words spoken, each practiced combat—Angeal is not even sure if they were even real.

Nothing saves Angeal more than Zack’s compassion. A monster like him is no hero, has no honour, and especially no dreams. But even a monster like him is loved, respected even. And Angeal couldn’t believe how much of himself is reflected from Zack’s eyes. There’s still hope for him. He’s still human. He’s still Angeal. And Angeal knows if it’s not for Zack, perhaps he would have lost himself a little too far than he would have liked.

Zack helps him to die as himself—in all the honour he dedicated his whole life with.

His life isn’t amount to nothing.

His life creates such a wonderful legacy in the form of Zack Fair. And the boy will forever be his pride.

* * *

When Angeal dies, Zack questions his own dream. He couldn’t even save the person closest to him. How is it possible to save others? What exactly is a hero? How can he be a hero if he never knows what it is in the first place? He seeks comfort in Aerith’s arms, letting each teardrops drown his misery. It becomes a reflex or some kind of intuition that it scares Zack a little bit. But she’s so warm that Zack doesn’t care how uncool he looked. She doesn’t seem to mind either. In the most vulnerable point of his life, he found his most treasured bond—something so fierce and intense he never thought he could feel this way in his whole life.

That day Zack learns that being weak is also a form of strength.

* * *

ii.

Zack loves animals. But since he doesn’t have that much time taking care of pets—he’s away a lot being a SOLDIER—, Zack decided that he would just play with Stamp whenever he visits the Shinra headquarter. It brightens his day whenever he walks into the cage room, just to see Stamp jumping in excitement just from the sight of him. It feels like someone as horrible as him can still be the light of another life.

He still hates the cage though. He hates that Stamp is treated like a paraded prisoner. They never really walk him out other than when he is needed to be shown off to the people like a damn tool. And other than a few scheduled shots, none of them care enough in any behavioural changes the fluffy ball of happiness had.

Today is not an exception.

Stamp’s eyes shine at the sight of him walking into his caging area, nothing new. But the little puppy lacks the usual excitement, standing ever so slowly on his four legs, approaching the bars to get closer to him. Stamp doesn’t jump at all, no indication as if he wants Zack to pick him up. And it is more alarming that the puppy doesn’t finish up the deboned chicken and turkey Zack brings for him. The lack of enthusiasm, low energy level, loss of appetite—his small little puppy is sick.

How can Shinra not notice this? Somehow the thought fires a rage in his heart. Zack steps away from the cage, determined to ask the keeper to take Stamp to a vet as soon as possible. Except nobody was there. Really? They just abandoned Stamp? Zack wants to complain. He’s frustrated obviously. But before he can leave upstairs, his eyes catch two figures passing by, dressed immaculately in black Turk suits.

Zack’s mood brightens as he calls out. “Ruluf! Chris!”

The Turk Zack is calling Chris chokes on his breath. His eyes glaring at Zack in a mix of anger and panic. “It’s Balto! Call me Balto!”

“Right, that’s what I meant,” Zack nods as if he totally didn’t just called the said Turk with the real name instead of their Turk name. “Stamp is sick. Do you guys know any vets we can bring him to?”

Ruluf glances to Balto, a small smirk curving slightly on his lips at how baffled his colleague slash friend is. Somehow, Balto loses his cool a lot around Zack. And while the reason is quite obvious, Ruluf is not surprised, considering Zack is probably one of the very few—if not the only—SOLDIER who somehow treats the Turks like his friends. Most SOLDIERS see them as a threat.

“Pretty sure it’s not Turks job to take care of Stamp,” Ruluf says matter-of-factly.

“No way. Tseng said you guys take care of general affairs,” Zack makes a protesting groan. “Stamp _is_ general affair.”

Ruluf shifts his gaze towards the First Class SOLDIER. Ruluf never really had a friendly talk with Zack. Not to the extent Cissnei, Tseng and Reno had. But a few banters with him is enough to understand why people just can’t help but to like this guy.

“Right, someone should put Stamp in a division,” Ruluf is amused to say the least.

“See! General affairs,” Zack snaps his fingers as if he just mentioned the obvious.

“You know what, why don’t you ask Cissnei? Females who have some feminine touch usually know things like that,” Balto suggests gruffly, having finally calmed down.

“Good idea! I’ll go look for them,” Zack wastes no time rushing up in search for the female Turks, but not before yelling his final gratitude. “Thanks, Chris!”

“It’s Balto!” The guy shouts back, losing his cool again just for the correction to fall into thin air as Zack disappears behind the corner.

Ruluf raises a brow at his friend. “So... Chris, huh?” It’s definitely not the first time Zack had called Balto by his real name. It must have been difficult for Balto to work as Turk while having someone he knows from his hometown around—especially someone as exuberant as Zack.

Balto rolls his eyes. “Gongaga is a small town.” How he wish he doesn’t share the same hometown with that guy. He’s probably the only Turk that has his name out in the open—no thanks to Zack.

* * *

Zack found Cissnei in Tseng’s office, probably discussing Turks affairs, general or not. But Tseng lets him in regardless so it’s probably a very general affair. And Zack immediately requests them to bring Stamp out for treatment.

“Zack, we don’t just take Stamp out for nothing. We’re bound to procedures and protocols if we want to do that.” Cissnei shakes her head, clearly not pleased by Zack’s request.

“It’s not for nothing! He’s sick!” Zack whines. Why can’t anyone see the reason? It’s basic humanity! “If we can’t bring him out then let’s bring the vet here. Anything as long as he’s being examined.”

“We’re Turks, Zack. Not a vet. And neither are you. You can’t prove he’s sick just because he’s looking tired,” Cissnei folds her arms firmly on her chest, eyes regarding the guy in front of her. “Why do you care so much anyway?”

Zack lets out a frustrated sigh, scratching the back of his head as if he’d lost all hope. “Well... because... he’s a puppy.”

Cissnei’s brows rise. “And?”

“It’s a life, Cissnei. Is that not enough reason to care?”

His words strike a string in her heart. Actually, everything about him struck her since the very first time they met. It’s probably why she feels like she could bond with him in a deeper level than just a Turk and a SOLDIER. Something she never had throughout her harsh upbringing until she met him indeed. “I’m surprised,” she drawls. Her eyes flits briefly towards the ever quiet Tseng sitting across his desk. “We killed more human lives than animals for all its worth and you care about such a small being?”

Zack takes a shaky breath at the remark. “All the more reason to care,” he mutters. “I joined SOLDIER to be a hero. I thought I would fight monsters and save people. But Wutai happened. And villagers died. Then all these Genesis drama spurs out and I just—“ he lets out a heavy sigh and Cissnei softens at how his eyes look so broken. “I want to help.”

The room is heavy with silence. Tseng’s intertwined fingers tighten before he pulls away to lean back on his leather chair. “Interesting. And you think Turks care?”

To Tseng’s surprise, Zack nods. “Because you guys are also heroes in your own way.”

Only Zack is naive enough to trust them. Even though if Cissnei has to be honest to herself, it’s been a while since she’s not seen as just another weapon for Shinra. Glancing at Tseng for permission, she gestures them out of the office. “I’ll go get the permit to bring Stamp out. I would suggest a vet but I really don’t know any. Why don’t you go ask Aerith about it? She should know someone who can do something in the slums.”

“Alright, cool! Thank you, Cissnei!” Zack cheers happily, and the corner of her lips curves into a suppressed smile.

Tseng wishes so badly that Zack doesn’t trust them that much. Tseng himself is already way too broken to have to betray that trust someday.

* * *

iii.

Aerith runs a soft hand across the fur of the small puppy, scratching lightly behind the ear as she stares at the item dangling off it. It’s a detector, Zack said, some kind of mini machine to monitor Stamp’s movement and whereabouts. Pity how Stamp is being treated like a prisoner on probation. She never really liked Shinra and SOLDIER—more for personal reason. But right now, placing Stamp on the table of a vet, she’s just sorry that an innocent creature is subjected to such barbaric treatment. How Zack could tolerate this is beyond her.

“How is he?” Zack peers with a look filled with worry, and Aerith once again wonders how a man with such a huge heart could have worked for Shinra. He’s just too pure for that company—like a puppy himself. Zack himself might not notice, but perhaps he takes it upon himself to care for Stamp simply because they’re similar in a lot of ways within the concrete prison walls of Shinra. And Aerith totally thinks of that in an affectionate way.

“The vet said it’s just an infection. She gives some medicine and vitamins after that shot just now. Stamp should be okay in a few days,” her hand strokes the puppy’s back and Stamp purrs comfortably despite the apparent weakness he shows. “You brought him to the vet quite early so we’re out of any major complications.”

Zack lets out a relieved sigh. “Thank Gaia. You have no idea how hard Cissnei and I had to convince the keeper to let Stamp out. I should thank her as well.”

Something inside her stomach coils at the casual mention of the said name. She’s not used to the feeling of truly liking someone, more than a mere crush. And it really doesn’t help that the first person she loves is so friendly, and that he’s probably loved by hundred more people in Shinra. Aerith decides then that jealousy is not a nice feeling. “You’re close with these people?”

“The keeper? No, he’s really mean to Stamp,” he shakes his head, picking Stamp up into his arms. “But I’ll probably like him if he gives Stamp some fresh chickens.”

“No, I mean the Turks.” Or Cissnei in particular.

His brows furrow. “Yeah, they’re nice people.”

If the Turks are nice people, Aerith doesn’t even want to know what evil is in his eyes. Perhaps good or bad is just rhetorical in their own world, painted by the views they have in accordance to who they are, why they meet, and how they act between each other. It amazes her how different they both see the same entity as. Perhaps the Turks are nice to Zack even while treating her like a sample—much like how Shinra treats Stamp. Or perhaps Turks is just Turks, and Zack is just Zack—always seeing the best in other people. That’s why she loves him after all.

Aerith would never trust the Turks. They’re human, but they’re like puppets, doing things as told even if it goes against their own conscience. Though whether they even have a conscience or not is debatable. In a way, they’re far worse than SOLDIERS.

“Could have fooled me,” she doesn’t even realise she said that out aloud. She holds her breath when Zack’s eyes land on hers, and she knows he heard her.

His eyes widens slightly before they soften in what Aerith would call an apprehension. “People make bad decisions sometimes. Doesn’t necessarily make them bad people.” There’s a short pause in between as his eyes drop down to Stamp sleeping peacefully, trustingly in his arms. “I believe everyone deserves a second chance. Even if they only changed on their death bed, I want to believe they did a good job coming to that point of their lives.”

Aerith wonders if Zack is talking about more than just the Turks.

Zack is like a puppy. So small—not his physique but small for the world regardless—yet so strong in its gentleness. And like Stamp, he tries to be a hero to the people. One that tries to save everyone, yet failing one after another. And Aerith wonders when he would realise he doesn’t need to validate himself as everyone’s hero. He saved them all more than any brute strength ever does.

Because just by him loving everyone so unconditionally, so regally is enough to save them. He accepts them all as who they are, without caring why or how.

In Zack’s eyes, the Turks are humans. The SOLDIERS are honourable. Stamp isn’t just a hero mascot. And she’s just Aerith, not just an Ancient, not just a Cetra.

And that love from Zack is enough to save them all.

As tender and loyal as a puppy.

* * *

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon Balto’s real name obviously, since I thought it would be nice to showcase Zack’s relationship with the Gongaga Turk. And I wanted to include Zack’s relationship with Sephiroth and Cloud as well but the fic is already way too long for Angeal, Turks and Aerith so I thought there’s no point dragging this longer. This fic turns out different than I originally thought but I am satisfied with it either way. Thanks for reading!


End file.
